


No Regrets

by TinCanTelephone



Series: From Tumblr, With <3 [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars, Cops, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, Miscommunication, Trapped In A Closet, but they don't know it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinCanTelephone/pseuds/TinCanTelephone
Summary: Cassian and Jyn are avoiding each other. So Han locks them into a closet.It's for their own good, really.





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swdsnygeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swdsnygeek/gifts).



> For @riderunlove's prompt on tumblr: "I don't owe you an explanation." / "I want an answer, Goddammit!"
> 
> I got the first one, but not that last one- sorry :/

Cassian can count on one hand the number of days he has actively avoided seeing Jyn Erso. All four of those days have been in the past week and the way he’s still feeling, he’d really like to continue the streak.

So when he sees her in Han’s bar where Leia’s having her birthday dinner (when Bodhi  _specifically told him_  she wouldn’t be there), he turns on his heel and walks right back out. He’s halfway to requesting a Lyft when Bodhi runs out after him. 

“Cassian! Cassian, just wait a second!”

Reluctantly, Cassian turns, the app still open on his phone. “What is it?”

“You can’t avoid her forever, you know.”

“Watch me.” He’s so upset he doesn’t even care he sounds petty. All he wants is to move on with his life– is that so much to ask?

Bodhi won’t let it go. “You can’t just cut her out of your life.”

“Yes I can. Friendships end all the time.” It almost physically pains him to say it, but he tells himself it’ll be better for everyone if he nips this in the bud. 

Bodhi sighs. “Look, I don’t know what happened last week–”

“And it’s none of your business.”

“– _But_ , maybe you should just try and… you know, talk about it?”

“ _I_ tried. She’s the one who doesn’t want to talk.” 

“Okay, well maybe you should try again.”

“No.” Cassian’s not going down that road again. He has  _some_  sense of self-preservation. He hands Bodhi his gift for Leia. “Put this on the pile for me, will you?”

Bodhi shoves his hands in his pockets. “No, you can quit being stubborn and put it there yourself.”

“I’m not going back in.”

“Just for a little while. Please?” Bodhi’s puppy-dog eyes are legendary and Cassian can feel himself caving. “I’ll go in first and tell you where Jyn is so you can avoid her.”

Well he can’t argue with that logic. “Fine.”

“Great!” Bodhi perks up immediately in a way that makes Cassian deeply suspicious, but he cancels the Lyft and watches Bodhi go back into the bar. 

A minute later, he gets a text that says,  _She’s in the bathroom_. Feeling ridiculous but slightly emboldened, he cautiously steps into the stuffy darkness of Han’s bar. Thankfully, Jyn’s nowhere to be seen and Cassian makes a beeline for the pile of gifts in the corner and prepares to toss his on top before leaving immediately. 

Of course it’s Han himself (who Cassian estimates to be the source of 75% of his interpersonal problems these days) who ruins his plan. “Hey, Captain, nice to see you and all that. I need you to help me with a couple cases of Dogfish Head in the back.”

He grabs Cassian by the bicep, practically drags him into the storeroom, and Cassian realizes he was right to be suspicious when he’s suddenly shoved into a supply closet with (of course) a very angry-looking Jyn. 

The door shuts behind him before he can so much as turn around, but he tries the handle anyway and pounds on the door. “Han, let us out! Han!  _Han!_ ” 

Jyn snorts. “Oh, give it a rest.” 

He balls his hands into fists and turns around. 

She’s leaning against the back wall, arms crossed and glaring at him. “They’ll get bored eventually. We just have to wait it out.”

“Fine.” Cassian slumps to the floor and stares at his knees. Christ, it hurts to  _look_  at her. 

Her lip curls. “Is it really that bad to be in my  _presence_?”

“Stop it, Jyn.” 

“Why? You’re avoiding me and it’s not fair.”

He looks up sharply at that. It’s a mistake. She sits as well, so their faces are level. And when he sees her face he’s thrown back to last Saturday.

 

* * *

 

They were happy, celebrating because Jyn passed her sergeant’s exam. They were the last ones left in the restaurant, still pressed together in the corner of a booth and laughing over something silly when It happened. 

He still isn’t sure how– it was like their faces were so close when they inhaled at the same time it was inevitable, and then they were kissing. It was rushed and wet and sloppy but his mind felt like it was exploding– completely blank and overstimulated all at once. He thought it was a dream at first– it always was– but then her hands were on his shoulders and neck and pulling him closer and he realized he could hold her too. She was  _real_. It was  _real_. 

Then his phone buzzed and he tore himself away to answer it. He leaned over the table and shielded his eyes from her, trying to reset his mind as Kay ranted about some new transgression of the landlord. As he responded, he felt the warmth of her thigh against his disappear and he looked up, but by the time he could hang up on Kay she was gone, the front door swinging shut behind her. 

He tried to talk to her about it on Monday. She avoided him at the precinct, but he found her at lunch in line at her favorite food truck. 

He caught her as she was going back into the building. “Look, about the other night… I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable. I didn’t mean to–”

“Don’t apologize.” She looked him dead in the eyes, stony faced. “Nothing happened on Saturday.”

It felt like a slap in the face and he almost stepped backwards. “Don’t you want to–"

“There’s nothing to talk about.” She brushed past him and nearly ran back into the building, leaving him speechless and suddenly doubting his own memory of events. 

 

* * *

 

He’s been in agony over it ever since. The best he can figure is that she wishes it didn’t happen, which hurts somewhere deep in his chest but he thinks it’s a bearable hurt, and he can deal with it on his own. He just wishes she wouldn’t  _deny_  it, which feels worse than if she said she regrets it. 

He realizes he’s been staring at her for a while, and he wonders what his expression looks like. Probably hostile. Han’s told him he has ‘whatever the guy version of resting bitch face is.’

A muscle in Jyn’s jaw twitches. “I don’t owe you an explanation.”

His stomach clenches and suddenly he’s ready. He’s ready to fight with her, yell at her if it comes to that. As long as it’s all out in the open. “Yes, you fucking do.”

“Well, you’re not getting one.”

“Now _you’re_ not being fair.”

She looks away, her chin still raised. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“We’re trapped in a closet, we might as well.” ( _Dammit_ , their friends’ half-baked plan might actually work.)

“There’s nothing to talk about,” she says. 

“But  _why_ , Jyn? Why is there nothing to talk about?” Maybe that’s what he should’ve been asking. 

She still won’t look at him. “I’m not ready.”

There’s pain in her voice and it shocks some of the anger out of him, to hear that she’s hurt, too. But he presses forward. “What aren’t you ready for?”

She picks at her nails. “For the way this conversation is going to end.”

He swallows. He doesn’t think he’s ready either. “Okay. Just… tell me one thing." He has to know. "Do you regret it?”

She stares at her lap for a long time. So long, he thinks she might never say. But finally, she looks up and says, “No.”

The air rushes out of his lungs and he feels so much lighter all of a sudden, trapped in this close, dark closet. 

Her next words tumble out all in a rush. “I know you do and it’s fine– but please don’t say so, Cassian. You don’t have to. Let’s just… I don’t want to talk about it again.”

He shakes his head, crawling forward on shaking arms. “We… we don’t have to talk about it.”

She doesn’t look up until he’s kneeling next to her, so close he can see her pulse jumping at her neck. 

"Just let me say… I don’t regret it either.” He leans forward halfway, so that she can close the other half if she wants to. 

It’s hard to contain his smile when she does, and then they both inhale again. 

 

* * *

 

Although Leia eventually lets them out of the closet (between yelling at Han for interrupting her birthday with this  _drama_ ), he doesn’t let go of Jyn’s hand for the rest of the night. He can’t imagine when he’ll want to. He doesn’t know what he’ll do when they have to go home.

Maybe she’ll be willing to share a cab.

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](https://cats-and-metersticks.tumblr.com/post/173885318345/22-andor-25)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks so much for reading/kudos/commenting!
> 
> And come say hi on tumblr- where I'm [cats-and-metersticks](https://cats-and-metersticks.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
